Blood and TextBooks
by legend4life1630
Summary: At the most bizarre academy in the world, a young man hopes to find the answers to his parents death in the city of OOO, and to try to not get maimed by almost everyone in the school, as he himself discovers his strange abilities, as well an ancient mystery.
1. School in Session

**WAZZUP**

**So I've been gone for a while but I was caught up in this whole thing where my brother got of a possible 10 to 20 year sentence and a Florida trip I completely forgot that I was going to make another Adventure Time story, so this time the story will be longer and this time I will make sure to make you happy by focusing on more character development, and working on grammar, and spelling corrections. So I hope you enjoy, "and remember to always have grammar good." **

"So exactly how should I start my story, the beginning as always a cliche way to start a story." Said calmly by the voice of a young man.

He wore black tennis shoes along with, a white t-shirt, a light blue jacket, a green scarf wrapped firmly around his neck, and navy blue jeans. He was blond with a scar c shaped scar on his left hand, a relaxed, yet firm posture.

"Has my life gone the way I wanted? no. Did I try would I could do? also no. Rest assured it turned out better than I ever thought it could be. If everyone had one wish that could come true if you wanted it bad enough well I guess that I just didn't wish hard enough." He said with sadness, longing,and regret in his red ,and his green eyes.

"So lets skip the formalities I was orphaned, after my parents death in a plane incident, I was raised in a cruel orphanage in the middle of the city, every time I tried to be nice to others it never worked out for the best."

"At one point the other kids thought it would be funny if they made a reminder to show me what could never be so they they threw rocks at me until one day I got a scar on my hand trying to stop on of the stones."

"All I ever knew is that one day fate soared me, and I was placed into an apartment when I turned 12, I never knew how, or why I just accepted it. Then after I turned 14 I got a letter saying I was accepted into the greatest school in the city, OOO academy. So know I'm starting my first day, and now this is where I leave off for now my name is Finn, and now I'm off." Finn then said placing down a recording device.

"Huh I guess that alien show I saw had some good tips with the recorder." He then said grabbing his backpack and rushing out the door.

He then left his apartment building and made his way across the city on foot dodging cars, angry pedestrians, and the occasional guy who stood outside an apartment complex who pretended to be homeless to get free money. He arrived as his new school baffled by its height it was as 136 feet tall ,and was as long as 6 football fields, so as he entered the school he saw chaos, and pandemonium everywhere, students where rushing, and pushing each other, and it was only breakfast time, so after making his way to the cafeteria he saw that the food they served looked like an all you can eat buffet mixed in with a little ocean. On the floor he saw 4 flow to a giant wolf shaped bronze statue in the center of the hall.

"Whoa." was the only capable of leaving Finn's mouth as he saw what appeared to be food heaven.

"Hey you might what to watch out." a masculine yet calm voice said as if from nowhere.

Finn jumped out of the way as he saw what appeared to be a kid who's hair was shaped like a lemon suddenly tumble, his food flew threw through the air then suddenly use his tray to catch the food mid-air.

"Acceptable." The lemon kid suddenly mumbled to his self then speed walked away.

"OK what the hell." Finn then said with his eyes squinted in confusion.

"Yeah that guys a senior but he does that every day, every year, at the same time so I've been told The voice then said as he stepped into Finn's view.

He appeared to be a tall orange haired kid with a yellow jersey a brown t-shirt, black sweatpants, white sneakers, and what appeared to be a dog's tail.

"Nice to meet you my name's Jake I'm a sophomore, let me guess your a freshman?" He then asked a brotherly smile.

"Yeah Name's Finn nice to meet you too, and yeah I am a freshman." Finn then said with his normal relaxed tone.

"Cool well anyway I gotta g-." Jake then said as he suddenly paused in a stunned science, this in turn left Finn to do they only thing he could, turn around.

Finn then saw what appeared to be a group of girls walking into the cafeteria some of them ad odd appearances to one girl had pink hair which resembled bubblegum, one appeared to be telling at someone over the phone, but as he got a closer look she appeared to be yelling directly at the phone, as it was turned off, another appeared to have hair that curved up like a campfire, one had black hair, and punk stuff over her body, and one had shirt, which had a design that looked like a plate of breakfast.

"OK what who am I looking at, and can I stop?" Finn then said making Jake regain his focus.

"You've never heard of the Royals?" Jake then asked with shock in his voice.

"Should I?" Finn then asked Jake who then looked like he was preparing himself.

"This whole city was built on their ancestors, they were the one's who built this city, with the resources they had available, each one of their parents run the very items that we use in our lives." Jake then said answering Finn's question.

As Finn was about to speak a guy with brown hair and a large build had walked up to him. he tried to shove Finn but suddenly he dodged.

"Hey kid you're not supposed to dodge." The boy then spoke out with an aggressive tone.

"This isn't an animated parody so who, are you, and why do you smell like straight cinnamon?"

"Name's Cole Bryant now I think you owe me, I think your scarf will do ni-." Cole was suddenly cut off as he felt was could only be a punch straight his head which knocked him onto the floor.

All the students even, the Royals, and Jake were in total silence as the quarterback was suddenly knocked out by some random kid.

"If you try to touch this scarf again then next time I'll make you feel it." Finn then said standing over Cole.

Everyone save some of the Royals cheered as if it was fine that he knocked a guy out with one hit. Suddenly a large man In a dark turquoise suit and, grey hair walked over to him.

"Good job." the man said confusing Finn even more.

"I'm the principal my name is Bartholomew James, but they call me principal Billy." he then said to Finn.

He then yelled "Listen everyone we push the boundaries at this school, fights are allowed but only if you intend to knock out not kill. now then enjoy your day students." he then walked away through the crowd of students.

Suddenly a shadowy figure with green lit eyes watched as the principal left ,and from nowhere said to himself. "So the Catalyst survived I guess doing in his parents wasn't enough, well then let's begin with plan B.

**I am happy that you all liked the last story, and now time to start a new one which I can assure you might lead to a worn out chair, and my eyes redder then Black Widow's hair before Infinity War, I hope you liked the first chapter so for now I gotta go sleep now.**


	2. Runes

**So I tried to not wait months before I came back to writing this story but I got caught up in family business with my brother, he's not in trouble or anything so don't worry but after a while i remembered this story so I'm back so chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Runes.**

So after the fight at lunch people had started to talk about the incident ,and before 3rd period the news had spread across the school about the freshman who beat the quarterback. currently it was 4th period, Finn, and Jake were walking to P.E with some almost more than friendly stares.

"So what's with everybody? besides from me beating that guy up." Finn then said with an unsettled look on his face.

"Wow you just answered a question you asked then denied it." Jake then told Finn casually.

"Not anyone can just fight the school quarterback easily without using a Rune." Jake then said which prompted a question from Finn.

"What's a Rune?" Finn asked, taking the breath from Jake's lungs.

"Are you serious? runes are the most important thing in the entire city." Jake said while taking off his jacket ,and lifting his t-shirt sleeve to show Finn a strange symbol that look strangely like a circle with a hole in it.

"What is that a doughnut?" Finn asked.

"No it's a rune, but now I'm hungry." Jake answered, then took a big inhale.

"Runes are what founded this city everyone here has a symbol that looks like an image on them representing a certain ability or aspect that represents their abilities." Jake said confusing Finn more.

"What?" Finn asked once again.

"Ok, runes give people superpowers, they show what your power is, and some can manipulate things other than their bodies with them." Jake clarified.

"People with physical runes have the ability to modify their own bodies, like mine, kinetic runes let's people move, and modify objects other than their bodies, and then their are mental runes which boost people metal capacities so their smarter then most." Jake then said answering Finn's question.

"How come I don't have one then?" Finn asked.

"Wow you are chatty, you must be a late bloomer, most are born with their runes from birth, while others runes are delayed, so they don't show up until they go through a certain event that awakens it" Jake answered.

Finn ,and Jake then walked into the locker room to change, then headed for the gym where they saw 3 of the royals that were watching Finn earlier in the day after they took their seats on the floor, they appeared to be a girl Finn's age she looked like she was a redhead, with a gem in the middle of her forehead, another had grey skin, and black hair, along with two runes on her neck that looked like a vampire bite, and the last appeared to have light pink skin, and dark pink hair tied up into a ponytail. Suddenly a buff man walked onto the gym floor and he appeared to have a nose ring and hair shaped like a bull's horns.

"Hey, I am Coach Manny, but some people call me Mr. Man." He then spoke in a deep tone both threatening, and calming.

"So most coaches don't do this on the first day but we are not like normal schools that have you wake up at 7:00 in the morning ,and then complain when you sleep during class, We do that here too but now we will test your skill with a quick game of dodge-ball." said causing most of the students to moan.

"Oh moaning are we? well you can use you runes all you want enjoy." He said causing the students to sigh, and become excited.

After the teams were chosen, Finn, and Jake were on one side, and the royals on the other. as soon as blew the whistle the balls vanished, and suddenly the royals team had all of the balls then began their assault.

Jake then said to Finn" Watch this." Jake said activating his rune.

Suddenly his body began to morph and stretch suddenly he grew multiple limbs from his body, and caught some of the balls that were thrown. as teams were starting to thin out Finn, and Jake were the only ones left on their team while the royals were the only one left. before Jake could even speak he had been hit, and had gotten out, so Finn was the only one left. as the grey girl threw the last ball something happened, Finn's body emitted a intense glow, then suddenly he caught the ball in his hand faster then it was thrown, suddenly then back of his shirt tore open, and his rune was shown to the gym, it looked like a comet spiraling into the center of his spine.

then whispered "An astral rune."

"Ok the royals team win hit the showers." He said stopping the game, as he did Finn nearly passed out as he rune deactivated, the whole gym stood in silence, the freshman who had beaten the quarterback in one hit has one of the rarest ,and most powerful rune types in existence, an astral rune, and suddenly the only thought that went through the room, belonged to the coach.

_"An astral rune hasn't been seen in over 1000 years that only means something big will happen to this kid, and the whole school, no the whole city soon, and it all depends on a freshman kid." _The coach then thought as Finn suddenly ran to the nearest trash can, and let loose his entire breakfast inside.

_"We are royally screwed." _ then said while pinching his nose.

"Does anyone have a mint on them." Finn then said taking a breath before proceeding to vomit once again.

**I gotta say it is not easy to do this because I do the copy and paste mode so I type directly on here so it hurt my eyes at first luckily I have sunglasses so I genuinely mean when I say I will start updating this story more often, so thank you for reading, and thank you for your support.**


End file.
